FIG. 7 is a side sectional view showing a conventional heating cooking appliance. A heating cooking appliance 1 includes a heating chamber 2 that houses an ingredient to be cooked which is placed through a front side when a door 3 is opened. An inlet port 2a opens through a rear side of the heating chamber 2, and an outlet port 2b opens through a ceiling side. The inlet port 2a and the outlet port 2b are connected to each other by a circulation duct 20 that is disposed around the heating chamber 2. An air blower 31 facing the inlet port 2a is disposed in a rear portion 21 of the circulation duct 20, and a heating device 32 is disposed in a ceiling portion 22 of the circulation duct 20.
Thanks to driving of the air blower 31, air in the heating chamber 2 flows into the circulation duct 20 from the inlet port 2a as indicted by an arrow A1. The air flowing into the circulation duct 20 is guided from the rear side to the ceiling portion 22 as indicated by an arrow A2 and raised in temperature by the heating device 32. The air raised in temperature by the heating device 32 is output from the outlet port 2b into the heating chamber 2 as indicated by an arrow A3. According to this, the air in the heating chamber 2 circulates via the circulation duct 20, and the ingredient is heated and cooked by the air output from the outlet port 2b into the heating chamber and radiant heat from the heating device 32.